An X on the wall
by Fleur du Destin
Summary: He had, what he considered, to be it all. But what would he do just to be with her? Rated T for safety
1. A Reality Free Reality

Ugh. All my ideas always come during the middle of the night.

One thing - I am not good with sticking to character's normal traits. Please don't kill me for this. I just... "Think out of the box"? haha :D

But I wanted to try.

Also this is kinda weird for me because I love the Kid flash and Jinx pairing.

Anyways: I'm not really sure how this is going to turn out, so I will wait for reviews I guess.

A Reality Free Reality:

"YOU JERK! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING NOW!" I screamed. That son of a...pinned me to a wall with on of his freaking Xs! When I get out of here I am going to slice his body into little pieces. THEN! I will hex the crap out of any remaining pieces.

"Aw, is poor ole Jinxy stuck?" He cooed from across the room.

"Why don't you come closer and then you can really see if I am." I taunted.

But he walked towards me. HE FREAKING WALKED TOWARDS ME! How much arrogance can one boy have? Did he really think I would just let him walk all over me like this? To let him get me while I'm down? HELL NO!

Red X walked up to me, I would think with a smirk on his face, but who could see with his stupid mask. He actually stroked my face, leaving a trail of cold where is glove covered hand touched.

I was frozen in place. He seriously didn't just do that.

"Bye Jinxy." He whispered as he turned to walk off triumphantly.

My eyes glowed a bright hot pink, shooting a beam that was bound to hit him flat on. Red X just disappeared as the beam was going to collide with him.

"UGH!" How does he do that? I looked down, to find myself still attatched to the wall. I tried to cut through the giant X, with a hex from my entrapped hands, that was plastering me to the wall, but it was no use. The boy must have up graded.

"Crap." I thought. I would probably be here for a while.

- Flashback -  
_  
His red hair was taunting me, dancing in the wind in front of my face. I played with some of it and he dimly smiled at how I was enjoying myself._

"Is something wrong?" I ask Wally.

"I can't keep up with you." He says with all seriousness.

"What do you mean?" I say puzzled. Come on, he can't keep up with me? He is the fastest kid alive.

"I can't keep up with all your mood swings, your problems, and everything! I'm tired of it all!" Kid screamed at me so loud that you probably could have heard it from Tokyo.

I almost choked on air. "Say what now?"

"You heard me!"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It is way to late for that Jinx." He said shaking his head. "We're over.  


I sighed. Nothing would ever feel the same. He was the missing piece from my heart. Was? He IS the missing piece from my heart. HE is the one that keeps tearing it apart.

I then remembered where I was, stuck in a museum, against the wall; and currently still there because of a giant Red X.

"That pansy." I moan.

"Thanks." Red X said, appearing out of no where. "That means a lot coming from you." He commented in his annoyingly cocky voice.

"What are you doing back? Are you really that stupid?"

"Ha. Funny. But no, I came to let you go."

"What happened to not wanting to be the hero? Looking out for number one?"

"It doesn't mean I can't look out for other people." He shrugged and took the giant X off of me. I fell to the ground on my knees, hitting hard and losing my breath.

"Whatever." I cough.

"A thank you would be nice."

"In your dreams."

-

From then on, she would always be in his dreams.

-

(from Red X pov)

I was taking off my mask in the safety of my home... well cave.

I couldn't go anywhere near where I once lived in the city. The police had found that place way to easily. So I hid in the cave a few miles out of the city. No one came near there because of the disappearances in the forest encircling my home.

I let my black hair with the brunette highlights (Natural) fall into my face. I combed it out with my fingers.

Looking at the mask in my hand, I shuddered. It was a life of stealing to get by, or poor happiness with someone I cared about.

--

Thanks. Wanting to see if I should continue.. so yeah. Reviews would be nice.

LAL (Loves a lot)

Fleur


	2. Held Captive In My Own Thoughts

Thank you!

Thanks for the advice Churnok much appreciated.

I will try to get back to my other stories on the weekend because I have a nice break, so TDIfan1 I will absolutely try my hardest to get to the stories.

Thank you also to Tynex.

Some of my stories start kind of short, it helps me gets my thoughts in order, I think...

Oh and from some of my other stories, they say I tend to switch POV a lot, so I'm kinda working on that.

Anyways, hopefully this won't be disappointing.

Chapter:

Held Captive In My Own Thoughts:

(Red X)

I was asleep on the cave floor. I preferred the cold rocky ground, to any mattress I could ever steal. The ground had a past, that could be looked over; hopefully the same applied to me.

I had never liked waking up early, but birds would sing and you couldn't do anything about that. Except maybe throw Xs at the trees they're on and watch them fall out of it. But other than that, there was nothing you could do.

So when a bird woke me up from my dream about a certain pink haired girl, you could probably guess that I was not happy. A few seconds after I had woken up the branch that the bird had just been sitting on exploded.

I really need a door or something.

My cave isn't as high tech as bat man's supposedly is (As you could probably tell), and yet I keep making it day by day... kinda. I still have to steal, so maybe I'm not surviving as well as I could; but everything is fine.

_Don't forget the no happiness what soever.  
_  
I AM HAPPY!  
_  
Sure sounds like it.  
_  
At least I'm not out on the street starving.  
_  
True. You're in a cave, with no working electricity, no indoor plumbing, and no furniture. You're a villain and you think one of super heroes is hot. What is wrong with this picture of happiness?_

The fact that I am talking to myself. That's what is wrong.

No one knew what I looked like without the mask. The police may have found my house easily, but they didn't figure out who lived there. That's the beauty of it all. I could go into the city without anyone ever recognizing me.

Which also means that I could follow Jinx with that tracker I put on her; without her having the slightest idea.

(Jinx)

I hate mornings. Like seriously, HATE MORNINGS. It's a time for happy people to get up and live their happy little lives, and think the world is all so happy, all the happy freaking time. HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY!

I moaned. If you couldn't tell, I was not one of the "happy" people.

I slipped out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud, just to prove to my roommate that I was awake. I laid there for a few minutes, thinking that maybe she won't come up here and wake me up. Maybe I was lucky today.

Hah! Me, lucky? Um no. My roommate Stella came into my room skipping and humming.

"Come awn, Jinxy. It's morning! Time to get up and start the day." She said smiling all the while.

"Stella go away or I will hex you into the next century." I sleepily growl.

Stella giggled and turned on the light. Normally Stella wasn't a happy morning person, she must have had her coffee. "Come awn silly. Or I will get the water."

"UGh! Fine. Just, out of my room." Stella walked out of my room and closed the door. "AND NO MORE COFFEE!"

"I DIDN'T HAVE COFFEE!" She tried to say with an innocent tone in her voice.

"AND I'M THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND!" I say sarcastically.

Stella ran back into the room and gets on her knees. "What can I do for you my queen?"

"Stella, its called sarcasm... and for you it is called decaf."

We both laughed. Stella was always doing crazy things (if she had her morning coffee), and we just got used to it.

"I think we should dye your hair." She commented with all seriousness.

"That wasn't random at all." I roll my eyes and laugh at her thinking it's a joke, she can't be serious, right? "I think the coffee finally got to your brain."

"I'm serious! I mean your hair just sticks out of the crowd, and now that you've turned good and all..." I cut her off.

"No." I say in an authoritative tone.

"OK! OK."She whimpers as my eyes start to glow pink.

Stella walked out of the room, and I sat on my bed and stared at the ground. "He liked my hair." I whisper to myself.

"Maybe, that's why you should change it." Stella comments from the door way.

"I can't let him go."

She grabs me off of the bed, and drags me to the bathroom. By the time I noticed why, she was already putting the color in my hair.

"STELLA!" I scream.

"Sorry but it is for your own good." She shrugs.

-

She had finished putting in the color and was washing it out, when I finally noticed the time. It was already eleven.

"Stella, I have to drop all the stuff off." I recall motioning to all the packages on the floor.

"Can't you do that later?"

"You know I have to protect the city."

She sighed, "Yeah I know. Just let me dry your hair first."

"Fine." She grabs the blow dryer and quickly dries my new blond hair.

"YOU MADE ME BLOND!"

"Yeah! It was the only way to hide how pale your skin was."

"UGH! I don't have time for this." I bust open the door, grab the packages and run out.

-

After dropping off all the packages, I went back home to change into my other outfit. Everyone was getting this idea: now that I was good, shouldn't I (insert thing they want to change here). For instance, my hair or my outfit. Somehow I got out of changing the outfit, but the hair, I feel, is just the beginning.

Tonight was a full moon. I could feel the mischief run through my veins. It was nights like these that called to villains, or in this case, villains gone good. None of us could escape from that chill down our spine, the jump off our pulse, as the wind sings songs in our heads that drives us to insanity.

Sometimes, you can push back those desires, and you can ignore until they go away; but after years of listening to that call, that magnetic pull to do evil becomes a one way street in which you have no escape.

--

I wrote most of these chapters during class, because I had finished everything ahead of time so this was a little more thought out.

Hopefully you like it.

Thanks once again,

LAL (Loves A Lot)

Fleur


End file.
